The invention relates to an in-wheel motor with a brake. Such an in-wheel motor is described for instance in International Patent application WO 2010/101914, describing a wheel assembly for a vehicle, comprising: a non-rotating support member, a wheel including a rim, a spider and a wheel hub, the rim having a radially inner surface, wherein the wheel is rotatably supported by the non-rotating support member for rotation about a wheel axis; and an electric motor having an axially extending motor aperture, wherein the electric motor includes a non-rotating motor portion and a rotating motor portion, wherein the rotating motor portion is operatively connected to the wheel and is spaced from the radially inner surface of the rim for substantial isolation from any radially inwardly directed forces from the radially inner surface of the rim, wherein the non-rotating motor portion is fixedly connected to the non-rotating support member. The assembly, which optionally further comprises a brake, is to be mounted to a vehicle via a suspension shaft.
However, in the known assembly, the rotating motor portion is arranged within the non-rotating motor portion, and a space consuming and complex mechanism is required to transfer rotational motion of the rotor to the rim of the wheel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved in-wheel motor with an integrated brake system having a less complex construction.